Sometimes people change
by U-Drive-Me-Crazy
Summary: Ok, so this is a..well...god im bad at summeries! Just check it out! Its good trust me! RR


A/N: Ok so this will be a really silly fic since i wrote it in French study time, i was SO bored! lol The tune is from Britney Spears Sometimes, i changed the lyrics some might not rhyme shrugs ah well! All reviews are welcome so are flames since a dont care! Harry Potter characters belong 2 me sarcastically

In _Italic_ it will be Hermione thinking & singing

In**_ Bold Italic _**It will be Draco singing

!!!!  
  
_Why is ferret face looking at me?! He's so annoying!_ Hermione thought looking a few times up from her breakfast.

"Mione? Woohoo! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

Harry dropped the goblet full of pumbkin (sp?) juice in shock.

"Look at what if done, Ron!" he yelled, smacking him around the head.

"OI! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NO-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed annoyed, and standing up immediatly.

Harry and Ron did as they were told.

"God you 2 are so annoying!" With that she marched out of the Great Hall ignoring Harry and Ron calls.

Hermione marched to the library and slamed the door close.

"Miss Granger, do be quiet!!" The librarien scolded.

"Sorry" she said apologectilly and sat down at a table and got out her essay from her bag.

"Ahem"

Hermione looked up startled, only to see the one and only -

"Malfoy, what do you want?!" She snapped.

"Ah, well...**_cough_**...**_cough_**...I.." Malfoy stuttered turning (OMG) a bit pink.

Hermione couldnt help but giggle a bit, she'd never thought she'd see Malfoy BLUSH while talking to her.

"Well, spit it out!" she sounded a bit curious now.

"H-Hermione-"

_Did he just call me Hermione? I think I'm going mad.._

"Hermione, I really like you, i think, no, i NOW that i l-l-love you"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, thank goodness she wasnt eating gum...

"What? That- No-You hate me- How? MALFOY IS THIS A JOKE?!"

"No! I swear to god, Hermione" She looked into his cold - well used to be cold eyes, and saw that he was sincere.

"I know that ive been rude to you, Potter and Weasley, but i was just jelous" he whispered looking at his feet turning redder by the second, he wasnt the only one, though.

"M-Draco i-i dont know what to say i-"

Suddenly music started playing out of nowhere (A/N: LOL!) and she felt as if she had to sing.  
  
_You say that you're in love with me,_

_ That you cant take your icy eyes away from me,_

_ Its not that i dont like the change,_

_ But everytime you stare at me, _

_I look away,_  
  
_I cant believe in everything that you say,_

_ Cuz it sounds so wrong,_

_ But if you really want me,_

_ Move slow,_

_ Cuz Harry and Ron will kill you if they know_  
  
Chorus_: Sometimes yor cruel,_

_ Sometimes your cool,_

_ Sometimes I'm scared of you, _

_But if you want me,_

_ Be friends with us,_

_ With everyone,_

_ Show them that you,_

_ Can be fun and nice_  
  
Hermione was just about to carry on, when -  
  
**_I dont wanna be so bad,_**

**_ uh uh_**

**_ Everytime that I'm alone i wonder why,_**

**_ Hope that you'll wait for me,_**

**_ Cuz you'll see that_**

**_ your the only girl for me!_**  
  
_I wanna beleve in everything that you say,_

_ Cuz it sounds so good,_

_ But if you really want me,_

_ Move slow,_

_ There's thing's in mind for you to know_  
  
Chorus: _Sometimes yor cruel, _

_Sometimes your cool, _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you,_

_ But if you want me, _

_Be friends with us, _

_With everyone, _

_Show them that you, _

_Can be fun and nice_  
  
**_I'll just hang around and you'll see,_**

**_ There's nowhere I'd rather be, _**

**_I love you, _**

**_So please be with me, _**

**_Of course, _**

**_Only if you want_**  
  
Chorus_: Sometimes yor cruel,_

_ Sometimes your cool,_

_ Sometimes I'm scared of you, _

_But if you want me, _

_Be friends with us, _

_With everyone, _

_Show them that you,_

_ Can be fun and nice_  
  
(INSERT YOUR PERFECT ENDING HERE!)  
  
:P Check out my other fics, The one with the Marauders is very funny


End file.
